


Busted

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Married Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Neighbors, Not Cheating
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Depois de um dia de trabalho, Zoro chega em casa e se depara com seu marido na cama com outro.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 4





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em janeiro de 2020.

Quando Zoro entrou em seu quarto, deparou-se com seu marido deitado quase completamente pelado na cama deles com um garoto de corpo magro, pequeno e esguio, igualmente seminu, em cima dele. Ele não deu tempo nem de Sanji se explicar, imediatamente saiu do quarto e bateu a porta, horrorizado com aquela visão.

— Droga de vida... — O loiro bufou irritado, empurrando o corpo adormecido para o lado e levantou-se da cama, andando em passos pesados e firmes pela casa até encontrar o marido sentado em sua poltrona preferida e já bebendo uma cerveja. Ele suspirou, bagunçando os próprios cabelos em confusão, sabendo que qualquer coisa que falasse seria interpretada erroneamente e pareceria mais uma desculpa esfarrapada para justificar aquela situação absurda. — Marimo, não é o que parece...

Pateticamente, ele usou a pior justificativa possível e sentiu-se ainda mais culpado por tentar se explicar. Era ridícula aquela situação, sentia-se o ser mais desprezível da humanidade. A reação de Zoro não poderia ser mais previsível. O sorriso irônico que surgiu naqueles lábios que amava tanto dizia claramente que ele não acreditava em nem uma palavra que saia da boca do outro.

— Estou traumatizado, cook... — O moreno passou a mão na frente dos olhos, como se a visão que teve fosse a pior de todas, a mais absurda e horrenda. Zoro estava enojado, sentia-se sujo por ver aquilo e rezava para todos os deuses que sequer acreditava para nunca mais ter que ver algo parecido.

— Eu sei, mas... Posso explicar... — Sanji basicamente estava implorando seu perdão. Apoiava o joelho no braço da poltrona, muito próximo do outro e se levasse um soco no meio da cara não reclamaria, era o culpado, quantas vezes já não foram avisados sobre aquele garoto? Seus vizinhos sempre o alertaram e mesmo assim ele deixou de lado, até aquilo acontecer. — Só... Aconteceu...

Com um suspiro longo e triste, o loiro deixava nas mãos do marido decidir o que fariam. Não era sua culpa... Não, com certeza era sim, ele quem insistiu ficar naquele apartamento por ser o mais barato, mesmo com aquele vizinho. Zoro tocou sua coxa, apertando a mão grande com força, sentindo os músculos saltados que ele tanto amava. Sua cerveja já havia terminado e sentia necessidade de outra.

— De todas as pessoas do mundo, tinha que ser justamente ele? — Ele disse baixo, soltando um suspiro frustrado. Sua mão começou a subir o corpo de Sanji, esbarrando com a boxer ridícula com estampa de corações e ao invés de parar ali, Zoro penetrou a mão por baixo do tecido, apertando cada vez mais o corpo do amado. — Eu estou me sentindo a merda de um pedófilo por ver o Luffy sem roupa.

— Acredite, eu te entendo... — Nunca iria esquecer de quando ligou a luz e viu aquele corpo esguio em cima do seu. Luffy só estava com uma cueca, que na sua opinião era muito pequena para uma pessoa de mais de vinte anos. A bundinha dele estava empinada e ele se agarrava em seu corpo de forma manhosa e desagradável. Antes de se dar conta, Zoro já estava no quarto os encarando incrédulo. — Espero nunca mais ter que ver ele pelado, muito menos ter o corpo dele sendo pressionado contra o meu.

Zoro riu de sua cara, agradecendo por não ser ele a estar na cama quando o teto desabou, só o pensamento de ter aquele corpo pequeno em cima do seu o deixava desconfortável. Por mais velho que Luffy fosse, seu cérebro ainda era o de uma criança de dez anos, seus comportamentos eram infantis e não era nada agradável sequer pensar naquele garotinho de forma sexual.

De qualquer forma, não foi por falta do dono do apartamento falar que o vizinho de cima era um demônio que vivia pulando no teto de madeira daquele quarto e que a madeira estava velha e precisava ser trocada. Sanji achava que era besteira e exagero, agora ele só desejava voltar no tempo e trocar aquele teto antes de sentir o calor de Luffy contra o seu. Honestamente, seria perturbado pelo resto de seus dias por aquela situação. Com exagero, sentia-se um abusador de menores só por ter o corpo chocado contra o daquele garoto de mais de vinte anos por poucos segundos. Céus.

— Como ele ainda está dormindo mesmo depois da queda? — Zoro perguntou curioso. Sua mão nada discreta circulava a coxa do loiro e antes do outro conseguir pensar, fora puxado para o colo do marimo e sentia as duas mãos fortes apertando sua cintura enquanto seu pescoço era atacado com beijos leves.

— Acho que ele dormiu na queda, porque antes não calava a boca um segundo. — Sanji riu de leve, abismado em como o sono de certas pessoas funcionava. Queria dizer que nunca vira algo do tipo, mas estava no colo de alguém que provavelmente dormiria enquanto pulava sem parar na cama. Passou um dos braços pelo pescoço do maior, enquanto sua mão foi até a orelha com os três brincos e começou a brincar com eles, ouvindo o tilintar agradável que tanto amava. Estava se deixando levar pela situação, esquecendo-se completamente do intruso em sua cama.

Quando a mão de Zoro segurou seu pescoço, apertando os dedos na nuca, puxando-o para beijá-lo, eles ouviram o barulho incômodo da campainha, fazendo-os revirar os olhos irritados. Era tarde da noite, já tiveram uma desagradável surpresa pelo teto do quarto desabar e ainda tinham que lidar com vizinhos chatos? Zoro bufou irritado e mesmo tendo que soltar o loiro, ainda pressionou os lábios contra os dele brevemente. Sanji saiu de seu colo e correu para o quarto, buscando seu robe azul para esconder o corpo. Quando voltou para a sala, viu que Zoro já havia atendido a porta e olhava de forma irritada para o vizinho.

— Sinto muito, sinto muito, senhor Zoro. — Usopp se curvava desesperadamente, centenas de vezes. O olhar de Zoro o amedrontava e sentia que seria fatiado e servido para os cachorros se entrasse naquela casa, mas precisava pegar Luffy de volta, já deixou que ele causasse inconvenientes o suficiente para o resto da estadia demorada deles naquele prédio. Era por culpa de Zoro em específico que ficou longos minutos apenas rodeando a porta daquele apartamento, com medo de se anunciar.

— Marimo, não precisa fazer essa cara também. — Sanji disse ao se aproximar e colocar uma mão no ombro do maior, mostrando um sorriso amigável para o vizinho, sorriso que na visão de Usopp parecia um convite para sua própria morte.

— Não precisa? Eu nunca vou conseguir tirar aquela visão horrível da minha mente. — Zoro franziu ainda mais o cenho, fazendo Usopp tremer de medo. Aos olhos do casal, era até meio engraçado como o vizinho se comportava e sentia medo deles, sem dúvidas se divertiriam depois comentando sobre toda aquela situação.

O narigudo não se curvava mais, já estava ajoelhado no chão se desculpando de forma exagerada, implorando por perdão. Zoro e Sanji desejaram muito rir, mas continuavam mantendo aquela expressão assustadora.

— Certo, certo. Você veio buscar seu amigo problemático, não é? Eu te levo até o quarto. — Sanji disse gentilmente, mas Usopp não parecia acreditar nadinha naquela gentileza. Ele se levantou e começou a seguir o loiro, abaixando a cabeça quando passou ao lado de Zoro.

Durante todo o pequeno percurso até o quarto, o vizinho continuou se desculpando, até mesmo depois de pegar Luffy no colo e colocá-lo em suas costas, apoiando os braços em seus ombros e as pernas na sua cintura, segurando os quatro membros juntos com as duas mãos. Não era o maior exemplo de força, mas Luffy era tão leve, mais até que ele mesmo, que não era tão difícil. Só conseguia pensar que seriam odiados por mais um vizinho e se arrependia amargamente de morar com aquele cara problemático.

— Quantas vezes eu não avisei para não ficar pulando na cama, hein? — Usopp disse sozinho, como se estivesse dando uma bronca no moreninho em suas costas, enquanto andava lentamente para a saída. Ele se desculpou mais vinte vezes, não conseguindo mais se curvar porque não aguentaria o peso dos dois e com a cabeça baixa passou novamente por Zoro que fechou a porta logo em seguida, não sem antes ouvir. — Quero ver como vamos fazer para comprar outra cama para a gente dormir...

Ao fechar a porta, olhou para Sanji que antes estava sorrindo e agora estava com uma expressão surpresa, quase que boquiaberto.

— Será que eles dois... — O loiro começou e Zoro basicamente correu até ele, colocando a mão grande naquela boca ousada, impedindo que continuasse seja lá o absurdo que falaria.

— Você nem pense em me fazer imaginar eles transando, maldito... — Zoro ameaçou e se não o conhecesse há tantos anos, acharia que aquilo era uma real ameaça. Quando a mão afastou de sua boca, ele começou a rir igual um idiota, caçoando do rosto corado do marido. Como sempre muito fofo.

— Eles podem namorar sem transar, marimo. Não é todo mundo que necessita de sexo, você deveria saber disso mais do que qualquer um. — Sanji revirou os olhos, julgando a idiotice do moreno. Bom, ele também não estava a fim de pensar naqueles dois transando, de jeito nenhum. Luffy sempre seria uma criança inocente e, mesmo que tenha notado alianças iguais nos dedos daqueles dois, acreditava que era realmente o caso. Conhecendo Luffy como conhecia, se eles transassem no apartamento acima, o moreninho faria escândalo o suficiente para que pudessem ouvir na casa inteira, talvez no prédio todo. O pensamento era bizarro.

— Que seja, cook. — Zoro deu de ombros, evitando qualquer pensamento que envolvesse coisas sexuais e Luffy. Mais importante, ele estava cansado depois de um dia de trabalho, só queria deitar e dormir. Ao olhar para o marido, havia um sorriso pervertido em seus lábios tentadores e Zoro soube que sua ideia de apenas deitar e dormir não seguiriam bem como planejado, não que ele estivesse reclamando.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e imediatamente atacou os lábios do loiro, arrastando-o até o sofá mais próximo e derrubando-o no estofado, voltando a dar atenção para o corpo lascivo daquele homem pervertido com sua boca e mãos, apalpando e abusando de cada pedaço de carne que ficava visível conforme o robe se tornava mais bagunçado.

Ao chegar em casa, Usopp deixou Luffy em um sofá e beijou sua testa, sorrindo apaixonado quando o namorado o puxou para cima de seu corpo e o abraçou da forma mais manhosa. O maior ficou acariciando o cabelo do outro até pegar no sono, tentando ignorar os gemidos indecentes que vinha do apartamento de baixo, malditas paredes finas.

Ele achava engraçado como alguns casais necessitavam de sexo, mas ele e Luffy não sentiam nenhum desejo ou necessidade. Conseguiam se amar e demonstrar o amor sem ter que transar como dois cães selvagens no cio, ao contrário de seus vizinhos barulhentos.


End file.
